Unexpected Moments in Time
by SecretiveMidnight Writer
Summary: A deceiving golden butterfly leads a young silver haired dog demon to a worn out well and tricks it into going inside. A bright red light engulfs him and takes him to the past, there he meets younger versions of the people he knows. What happens when he calls Kagome his "mama"? What happens when he calls Inuyasha his "uncle", not his "papa"?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Thanks for clicking on my story! :). Here's the prologue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Prologue: Mariposa Engaña

A small figure chased after a lovely golden butterfly. The butterfly's wings were a soft gold, but it's lining seemed to be a rich amber, it's looks were alluring but the beautiful little thing was deceiving, pure evil. Small tiny clawed hands waved around trying to reach for it. The silver haired boy -who seemed about age five- laughed and giggled, glee filling his golden orb & his icy blue one as well.

The butterfly continued it's flight towards a worn down well. _"Come. Come."_ the butterfly whispered in an alluring tone, conniving the poor boy into following it. The boy giggled. "'Kay." He ran through the long over grown grass, only to find the golden butterfly had disappeared, and that he now stood in front of a century aged well. His mother told him stories of how she would go through this well to their time and that that's how she eventually met his father.

But why had the butterfly led him here?

"Where are you?" the golden & blue eyed boy called out as he turned his head from side to side.

 _"I'm in here~"_ came the voice from inside the well. The silver haired boy gasped & then smiled. "Hold on, I'm going inside." he said in his childish voice.

" _Hurry."_

As soon as the boy landed- unharmed- inside the well on his two feet, a crimson red light engulfed him. And he was gone.

What a deceiving butterfly.

* * *

"Where is he?!" a midnight haired woman panicked. "And why can't we pick up his scent anywhere?!"

"Calm down Kagome, he'll be alright, he's our son after all." Her husband grinned, trying to appease his mate, but the worry in his golden pools did not escape.

Both of them snapped their heads in the direction of the Bone Eater's well. "This..This energy." Kagome whispered.

"Naraku." her husband growled, eyes flashing red.

* * *

A teenage girl sat with her back against the bark of the sacred tree's tree trunk. The midnight haired beauty had come there for a moment of relaxation. She had her icy blue hues cast up at the sky, big fluffy clouds were reflected in her ocean deep orbs. She let a blissful sigh escape her soft pink lips.

"Kagome!" called a squeaky voice that could only belong to the fox kit running towards her. "Shippo," Kagome smiled, "Did you get to buy more candy at the village?" once the fox kit finally reached her, he jumped into her lap, holding up three pieces of a child's delight. "Yup! They even had dango!" the fox kit exclaimed excitedly. Kagome loved when Shippo was elated, the same went for her other friends. It made her happy just to see others happy.

"Do you want some?" Shippo smiled a toothy grin as he lifted up a wooden stick with three balls of dango sweets. Kagome hummed, "Mm m, you can have it all Shippo. Enjoy it."

Shippo sat down on the comfy spot in her lap, "You're so unlike that idiot Inuyasha-" a small blow came to his head at the comment. Kagome looked up to meet eye-to-eye with a pair of golden orbs. She sighed, "Inuyasha, you have to stop hitting Shippo like that."

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he thought the priestess would make him 'sit'. He let out a simple 'keh'. "As they say, think before you act." Kagome continued, "Or else there's going to be consequences."

"Heh! Like what?" Inuyasha regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. "I can make you 'sit'-"

And down the doggy went. "Oops?" "Hahahaha Baka! That's what you get!" Kagome & Shippo said as they stood up. Kagome brushed the fallen leafs of her green skirt whilst Inuyasha got out of the indent his body made on the hard earth. "You gotta stop doing that." he grunted.

"Oh hi Miroku, Sango, Kirara. Did you guys get everything you need?" Kagome called out to the approaching figures of her friends. Sango nodded with a smile, as did Miroku. "I was able to get us quite a pack of traveling supplies from the villagers." Miroku patted the huge sack he had on his back, which he was holding on to by two brown straps.

Kagome sweat dropped, "Those supplies aren't stolen, right?" Miroku laughed lightly, "Who do you take me for Kagome, a mugger?"

"And a liar."

"And a lecher." Shippo & Sango answered, Miroku gave them a feigned hurt stare.

"Let's get a move on. Naraku isn't going to catch himself ya know?" Inuyasha said, and the group began to walk, resuming their usual travel in search of Naraku.

The group halted abruptly, a dark evil aura filled the air, the sky became a blood red, and the clouds became a smoky grey. This very familiar evil aura sending waves of immense power could only belong to one person. "Naraku." Inuyasha spat, his hand reaching for his sword at instinct.

A bright red beam of light coming from the area of the Bone Eater's well, sky rocketed from the well, to the high heavens.

...

By the time the group reached the old well, the sky had returned to blue, the clouds were white once more, and Naraku's evil aura was gone. All that remained was the mystery of what was going to come out of the well.

Everyone got prepared, Inuyasha took out his over sized sword and stretched it out in front of him. Miroku held out his hand, prepared to release the beads holding back his wind tunnel. Sango stood in a stance, her elbow bent as her hand reached for her boomerang. Kagome had her bow out, her hand reaching for a quilt. Kirara had transformed, and Shippo now sat on her.

"H-hello?" a child's voice called out from the pit of the well. Kagome immediately retracted her bow, she ran past Inuyasha, to take a look at what was inside the well. Her icy blue hues widened at the silver haired boy standing there at the bottom of the well's pit.

"Kagome step away from there!" Inuyasha said. "He's right, it could be one of Naraku's traps." Sango called out worriedly. Miroku put his hand down, "I don't sense any evil aura coming from the well. Naraku is gone."

Kagome smiled & nodded, she turned and looked at her friends, "He's right. There's only a child down there." The rest of the group retracted their weapons, or fangs, and took hesitant steps towards the well.

Inuyasha hopped on the ledge to look down at the child. "I'll go get 'im." he jumped inside, picked up the boy effortlessly, and jumped out of the well, placing the silver haired boy on the ground. "Oi, he's a dog demon. Though he's just a pup." Inuyasha said with narrowed eyes.

The group quickly surrounded the boy. The boy smiled at them, he didn't seem to be afraid of any of the 'strangers', in fact, he seemed to know them. "Hello aunty Sango, uncle Miroku, huh? You guys look younger than before. You too Shippo, you're much shorter now." he turned his body and faced Kagome. His smile became wider. "Mama!" he cried and hopped on her, wrapping his small arms around her. The force of his jump caused Kagome to stumble backwards.

The rest of the group's face expressions were flabbergasted. They looked from the boy's silver hair, to his golden right eye, then his left icy blue one, up to Kagome, then to Inuyasha.

"What!?" was everyone else's question.

"When did you get Kagome pregnant?" Sango's eyes were wide. "You disgust me." Shippo said shaking his head and staring at Inuyasha accusingly. Miroku casually walked over to the shocked half demon, placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, "So you finally leveled up my friend. About time- Ow ow ow." the monk was dragged away by his ear by a certain demon slayer, towards where Kagome stood in shock with the boy in her arms.

"Hold on a minute," Inuyasha walked over and picked the silver haired boy off of Kagome by his collar. "The kid ain't mine! Kagome and I never-! Kagome, tell 'em, this isn't our child." Kagome didn't say anything, she was blushing and was in shock.

"Uh huh, then explain his golden eye, his blue eye, _and_ the silver hair." Shippo said pointing at each feature belonging to the little boy. "Since the time, and his age don't match, I bet he came from the future or somethin', he's yours and Kagome's son."

"His face features also look extremely similar to Kagome's." Sango added. "Mew." Kirara mewed in agreement from where she stood next to her master. "Not to mention he's also a dog demon." Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha let the child drop to his small feet. The child looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. He then looked at the rest of the group with confusion written across his face. "What are you guys talking about? My papa isn't _uncle_ Inuyasha, but Kagome is my mama." he giggled, "What's up with all of your funny face expressions?"

The air just became extremely tense.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now. I'll upd** **ate the next chapter, 'In Search for his Father', sometime in the next couple of days. Please leave a review, tell me what you think or tell me your ideas :).**

 **Translation for the title: Deceiving Butterfly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much! :) For those who followed, favorited, or reviewed. Love you all, here's the next chapter for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Looking For his Father

 _Inuyasha let the child drop to his small feet. The child looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. He then looked at the rest of the group with confusion written across his face. "What are you guys talking about? My papa isn't uncle Inuyasha, but Kagome is my mama." he giggled, "What's up with all of your funny face expressions?"_

 _The air just became extremely tense._

Kagome gulped, "U-umm.." she thought of something to destroy the thick atmosphere, "What is your name honey?" she bent down on her knees to stare into her supposed son's different colored orbs. He gave a small laugh, "Oh mommy, you're so funny. My name is Akihiko, remember?" "...Right."

...

Stars blanketed the dark blue sky, the air became cold, sending chills down the spines of those who still wandered around late. Deep into the forest, creatures stirred, the wind whistled, branches swayed to the wind's tune, ...and mental arguments arose inside the heads of a travelling group of friends. The group walked along the shadowed grass, their tired feet lagged ever so slightly. "Inuyasha, why couldn't we just stay at the village? My body would have appreciated some rest in a nice, comfy, bed." Miroku yawned. Inuyasha -from where he lead ahead- glared at the violet eyed monk lagging behind from the corner of his eye. "We need to continue our search for Naraku." he answered brusquely. Miroku's shoulders drooped, Sango rolled her brown orbs.

"He's right." Kagome said, her voice soft, she had nearly whispered. Everyone glanced a bit shockingly at the midnight haired miko. She ignored their questioning stares and continued walking along -hand in hand- with a dog demon pup & a fox kit, at her left & right side. Inuyasha had raised a brow, but said nothing, he hadn't spoken nor met eye to eye with the blue eyed miko since... the events that transpired earlier. Instead, Shippo asked the exact words Inuyasha was thinking, as he so often did, "Are you sure Kagome?...Could it be, since there is no doubt we will cross paths again, you want to take Akihiko to Sesshomaru, his fathe- ow owie! Dammit Inuyasha! Why you gotta be such a big meanie!?" Shippo cried out at the half demon who had thrown a small pebble from where he walked ahead.

The half demon glared over his shoulder, but remained speechless. Kagome frowned, it wasn't a shock that Inuyasha had hit Shippo -though Kagome often told Inuyasha not to do so- but it was an aberration that the half demon had remained quiet about what bothered him, _though_ , the thing that was bothering him was extremely obvious to the rest of his friends. Akihiko wondered why uncle Inuyasha got mad at the mention of his brother, well, half brother. The young demon pup sniffed at the air with his small sensitive nose, he was surprised when it picked up the slightly spicy scent of jealousy surrounding the dog eared half demon.

"Inuyasha, stop hitting Shippo, or else-" "Keh! Or else what, Kagome? You're going to make me 'sit'? Go ahead." Kagome's icy blue hues widened, Inuyasha didn't even glance back. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed.

"You know things have become real shitty when Inuyasha doesn't yell out what bothers him." Miroku said, shocking the two females from his uncharacter-like cursing. Miroku never seemed to be angry, he was well composed, (except when it came to his lecherous notions), but now he showed his downward mood because his friend was angry.

The young silver haired boy tilted his head slightly at the dark haired monk. He then pulled on Kagome's left uniform sleeve. "Mommy, what does 'shitty' mean?" Both Kagome & Sango glared daggers into the back of a certain violet eyed monk, who in return, gulped, a shiver running down his spine.

"Aunty Sango will answer that for you," Sango said, her hand reaching for the boomerang strapped to her back, while staring directly ahead to where Miroku walked. "'Shitty' is a word that will cause a boomerang to hit you. Four times in a row."

 _That doesn't really answer my/his question._ Akihiko & Shippo thought.

Kagome sighed, _what has become of us?_

Kagome soon after realized that she hadn't answered Shippo's question. The one about wanting to travel with more alacrity in their search for Naraku in hopes of crossing paths with a certain callous dog demon. She bit her lip, _He deserves to know of Akihiko's existence._ Kagome reasoned to herself. It's not like she was curious about the seemingly mysterious dog demon or anything. Nope, not at all.

* * *

A dark laugh echoed the wooden room where a red eyed man stood, his crimson orbs staring into a moving image reflected on a circle mirror being held by an albino girl. "Yes, everything is falling into place. Inuyasha's little group is starting to feel some effects. One is left broken hearted, confusion swirls the Miko, even the way their companions normally act is odd." the coal haired half demon spoke. The image in the mirror zoomed in to a silver haired child who had a golden right eye and a icy blue left eye. "And it's all thanks to that pesky little runt. I implanted a special little something in him to make those around him, a little, more..honest, with their feelings. Or it might be the opposite affect, who knows, point is, it will drive them crazy." he grinned.

The emotionless girl with dark, stony, eyes opened her mouth, but then closed it. "Hm, what is this? Do you have something to say Hannah?" Naraku addressed the usually silent child. "Nothing of importance, Naraku." _Just that you're 'special little something' doesn't seem to be affecting the Miko._

"Good... Now, let the next part of the plan begin."

The mirror flashed, the image had changed. Instead of showing an odd group of friends, it showed a graceful demon soaring through the dark, night, sky, which contrasted his luminous silver-snow hair. He had mostly white coverage on, wore armor, and had magenta marks marking his pale cheeks, along with a flat purple moon on his forehead...

* * *

"Jaken," came his cold voice, "Take care of Rin and Ah-Un until I get back."

A moldy green little demon nodded immediately while bowing his head. "Of course my Lord Sesshomaru!" the imp said in his usual croaky voice. The demon lord gave the slightest of nods, then flew off.

"Master Jaken, I'm going to stay awake until Lord Sesshomaru comes back." a brown topaz eyed girl said with a look of pure determination crossing her face. "Oh no you don't child! I require your gross, little, human body sleeping on the ground _way_ before Lord Sesshomaru gets back. Hey! Where do you think you're going Rin! Come back here!" he shouted, his beak-like mouth moving up and down as the human child ran away towards the meadow full of flowers. "If you want me to go to sleep you're going to have to catch me!" Rin yelled over her shoulder while giggling.

"Rebellious little-!" the imp began chasing after her. The two headed dragon sitting by a tree snorted at the two figures running in the open field.

* * *

Golden eyes moved to a side, their owner making a smooth turn in his flight through the dark night sky. _There it is, it's the presence of an unfamiliar dog demon._ Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the forest down below. _It's not possible that I haven't met any other dog demons with the scent of Inu's before. These are our lands, but, why does he have a scent of my bloodline? Could my father have-? Not possible, he told me of Inuyasha, and only Inuyasha. So, who could this be?_

 _More importantly, is he a threat to this Sesshomaru?_

Little did Sesshomaru know, in a very different way, Akihiko was a threat.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to the half demon many yards ahead. The red attired half demon stopped on his tracks, one dog ear twitching. "Um, I change my mind, maybe we should make camp so that we can rest." she said glancing at the rest of her droopy eyed & yawning companions. Inuyasha made a 'tsk' noise and turned around, his eyes avoiding Kagome's. "Alright."

"Mommy," the word made Inuyasha's dog ear twitch, "I smell daddy coming near." that made Inuyasha slightly growl. "He's right." Inuyasha glared up at the sky.

Tap.

A tall figure landed in front of Kagome, Akihiko, and Shippo. Inuyasha let out a low growl, but Sesshomaru ignored him, his cold gaze was concentrated on one person, the short boy who smelled similar to him.

Kagome's eyes widened, this is what she had wanted, yet now...

 _How the heck am I going to tell him?!_ she gulped and pulled Akihiko behind her. Sesshomaru narrwoed his golden eyes, he glanced from the different colored eyed boy hidden behind the miko, then his golden hues trailed up to meet with Kagome's ocean deep ones. A shiver ran down Kagome's spine. Everything was quiet, everyone waited for what the dog demon would say. "Woman, I demand to know why the child you have hidden behind you smells similar to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome opened her mouth slightly, but it had gone dry, words refused to come out. It didn't matter anyways, a certain little dog demon knew how to speak. Akihiko walked around his mother, and strode confidently, stopping in front of where the older demon stood with a questioning glare. Sesshomaru raised a perfect silver brow at the small child who did not cower or showed any single trace of fear, who instead acted as if he was familiar to the man in front of him. Pure glee filled the child's face, a wide smile gracing his lips. "Woman, who is this chil-"

"Daddy!" the silver haired boy ran, and wrapped his arms -as best as he could- around the dog demon's legs.

One word was written across the face of those who surrounded the pair: Shit.

* * *

 **Oh snap, things just got real. ;D XD**

 **Sorry guys, but that's it for today. A little spoiler alert: Naraku's 'special little something' that he put on Akihiko will play it's role with Sesshomaru's feelings later on -w-. I also want to give you guys an explanation of why Akihiko doesn't have the same marks as Sesshomaru on his face, that being he won't get them until he's a bit older. (The true one being I forgot to draw the marks on his face when I drew Akihiko and put it as this story's cover picture).**

 **The meaning of the name Akihiko: Bright boy or bright prince.**

 **I'll update most likely next week, so I'll say it a bit early: Happy Halloween!**

 **Hmm, maybe I should update on Halloween as you guys' 'treat', get it? ;D. No? :( Oh, okay.**

 **Bye, until next week, or maybe Halloween! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well you guys, I finally updated. I tried to do it last night but as it turns out, Halloween is a very very busy night. Anyways, here's the next chapter for you guys.**

* * *

I Really Am Your Son

 _Kagome opened her mouth slightly, but it had gone dry, words refused to come out. It didn't matter anyways, a certain little dog demon knew how to speak. Akihiko walked around his mother, and strode confidently, stopping in front of where the older demon stood with a questioning glare. Sesshomaru raised a perfect silver brow at the small child who did not cower or showed any single trace of fear, who instead acted as if he was familiar to the man in front of him. Pure glee filled the child's face, a wide smile gracing his lips. "Woman, who is this chil-"_

 _"Daddy!" the silver haired boy ran, and wrapped his arms -as best as he could- around the dog demon's legs._

 _One word was written across the face of those who surrounded the pair: Shit._

 _What?!_ Sesshomaru's naturally narrowed golden orbs widened(slightly), and for once he showed a hint of emotion; surprise, it flickered across his amber hues. He mentally shook his head. He then looked down at the boy still hugging him. Had this boy really just hugged his person and claimed him to be his father?! Sesshomaru was most definitely sure he had never had any sexual intercourse with _any_ woman. "Let me go, child. I am not your father." Sesshomaru said in his alpha voice, it would  & has, caused anyone to acquiesce to his demands, yet somehow, the sad faced boy still did not let go. _This Sesshomaru cannot possibly be his father._ Sesshomaru thought, but he realized it would make sense that he was the father, there was no mistaking the scent on the boy, it was a mixture of his and-

He shot his glare up to Kagome, who smiled nervously. "Uh-um, hi?" "Woman, I ask you once again, who is this child?" he needed confirmation about his suspicion. "And _who's_ child is he?" he asked with an edge to his tone.

Kagome gulped. Everyone else around them still remained silent. Inuyasha shook his head, he couldn't remain quiet anymore.

"He's mine and Kagome's child." Inuyasha lied while walking to stand protectively in front of Kagome. "So get lost Sesshomaru." Akihiko looked up at Inuyasha with a confused glare, he then looked up at the dog demon he was still hugging. "Daddy, tell him he's wrong. Tell uncle Inuyasha that you're my dad, and that you are mated with mama." Akihiko pointed at Kagome.

Well shit.

Sesshomaru glared past Inuyasha, at the miko biting her lip. It wasn't an accusing glare, it was a testing one. _If any of this is true, then why would I chose a human as my- No. It's just not possible. I would never even consider-_

"If he really is my son, then why doesn't he have the same marks as this Sesshomaru." the dark demon lord questioned testingly at the people around him. No one seemed to know the answer -or just didn't dare to speak- except a certain silver haired boy with different colored eyes. Akihiko finally released his arms from around the older man, and clasped his hands behind him, a smile returning to his lips, "I asked you the same question daddy. You told me I wouldn't get them until I was older, just like you did."

"Hn..."

Inuyasha shook his head, "This can't be true. Kagome would never- with Sesshomaru-?!"

"Hn."

"He's kind of right, It's hard to imagine-" Sango began but stopped abruptly because of the look on the demon pup's face.

Kagome chewed on her lower lip. She was confused and didn't know what to believe. If Akihiko really is her future son, what would that mean for her and Inuyasha? Did she not love him anymore in the future? Or perhaps she just got tired of the difficulties with her and Inuyasha's relationship, especially with being Kikyo's reincarnation and all. But why? Kagome had been enduring it with a forced smile for so long, why stop? Did this mean she eventually gave up? Now that Kagome thought about it, she realized, slowly but surely, Kagome was moving on. _No, that can't be true._

All these thought swirled inside her head, giving her a slight headache from her deepening confusion.

"Daddy?" the silver haired boy asked looking up at the dog demon. Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze down at him. The boy was the spitting image of his supposed mother, and he had Sesshomaru's silver-snow hair instead of Inuyasha's silver-gray, Akihiko also had a golden eye, while the other was a frosty blue. "Hm."

Sesshomaru glanced up at a fidgeting Kagome, "Woman." he said in his usual cold tone. "Yes?" she said raising an eyebrow, what would the dog demon say? Does he really believe it, that they- they- they mated?! Kagome now felt slightly embarrassed. (A/N: Who wouldn't?)

"I want proof that what this child is saying is true." he said coolly. Kagome inwardly sighed, _of course he wouldn't believe it._ "His name is Akihiko, _Seshomaru_."

"Ooh ooh!" Akihiko said waving his arms -covered by long white sleeves- to catch the dog demon's attention, "I can prove it to you father, I really am your son!"

"Hn."

* * *

"You taught me how to do this papa, watch." Akihiko smiled confidently and walked up to a huge oak tree. He took a deep breath, raised his small clawed hand, and slashed, seemingly at empty air. The rest of the group stood silently wondering what the heck had just happened, everything still seemed the same.

"Um, what just happened?" Miroku asked staring at the still normal looking tree. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the tree. Akihiko bit his lip a bit embarrassedly, "Just wait a second." Just then the tree fell apart into dozens of cut cleanly pieces, all that was left was a green acidic smoke coming out of them. Sesshomaru almost couldn't believe it, Akihiko had just used his own version of Sesshomaru's Dokkaso attack, and had poisonous claws, just like him. Akihiko turned around to face him -looking upwards- a beaming smile plastered across his face. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of approval.

"And that's not it, oh, and I also have some of mama's miko powers." everyone's eyes -with Sesshomaru's only slightly- widened.

"What?" Shippo questioned, "How is that even possible, you're a demon."

"Impossible." Inuyasha muttered.

"Can you show us Akihiko?" Kagome smiled. Akihiko nodded, he closed his black eyelashes and began to concentrate. Wind began to swirl around the group, leaves rustled around them, and a powerful aura flowed from Akihiko. His eyes snapped open to reveal two frost blue eyes shining like sapphires, at the same time, a bright blue circular force field had surrounded the group. Inuyasha walked towards it, only causing him to back away from it immediately. He turned towards the others with a shocked expression written across his face. "It's a purifying barrier." he said walking towards the middle of the circle to not let the purifying energy affect him, as did the other four demons, except the young dog demon. Akihiko closed his eyes, the bright blue barrier disappeared, and when his eyelashes fluttered open, they once again revealed two different colored orbs.

"Because of my mom's blood running through me, I am capable of touching pure things without being affected." Akihiko said with a proud smile. _He does indeed prove to be extremely powerful and capable,_ Sesshomaru acknowledged.

Kagome felt a surge of pride swelling inside her chest, she was sure then, Akihiko really is her future son. A certain dog demon was starting to get convinced as well.

* * *

"Oh hell no! There is now way, we are going to continue our search for Naraku with them!" Inuyasha said glaring at the frustrated miko in front of him. "Why not? Akihiko proved that he really is Sesshomaru's son, why shouldn't he be allowed to be with his fath-" "Because-! Because-!" "Because what, Inuyasha?!" Kagome demanded, her fists clenched at her sides. Inuyasha bit his lip, causing it to bleed. He stormed off, "Forget it."

Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara watched the whole ordeal happen from their comfy spot on their logs in front of the campfire they had made earlier. "Ugh, Inuyasha really is a big idiot." Shippo said, taking a bite out of the small meat, being pierced through by a stick, which he was holding on both ends, "Why can't he just tell her how he feels?" Sango & Miroku sighed their agreement. They shared a secret glance, Sango immediately looked away with a bright pink coloring her cheeks. Miroku inwardly chuckled. "Anyways, where's Akihiko?" Shippo asked looking around the clearing.

"He left with Sesshomaru." Sango replied while she picked up a stick -with a ready piece of meat on it- from the fire. "So he's with his father? Err, future father." Miroku said from the embarrassed look on Kagome's face. His last statement didn't make things any better. Kagome sat down on one of the logs with a sigh. "I still find it hard to believe. Worst of all, I was supposed to be going home in about a couple of days." she said looking up at the night sky. "How am I supposed to go home and just leave Akihiko here?" she said worriedly. Though it had only been a day, she was already getting attached to the boy.

"Why don't you just take him with you?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head, "Then what about Sesshomaru?"

"Then just take them both with you." Miroku assisted.

"But I'm not sure it's even possible for them to go through the well."

* * *

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, Kagome, you should know, anything is possible." Naraku grinned, malice reflected in his crimson orbs. "Everything is falling well into place."

* * *

 **Sorry guys, that's it for today. I promise to make the next chapter a lot longer. Until then, please be patient with me.**

 **Feel free to leave any suggestions or ideas, I also accept constructive criticism. :)**

 **I'll update in a couple of days.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I am sorry for updating so late. I'll spare you the excuses and just present to you the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters...**

* * *

Confusing Situations

Day light broke across the horizon, casting bright luminous colors across the morning skies. Creatures stirred in the forest, morning dew made the leafs of every plant dotted with water droplets.

Somewhere at the border of the forest, in a meadow full of various flowers, slept a young girl on a colorful flowerbed. Her dark brown hair was spread in a disarray around her head on the soft grass and flowers. After a small while, her dark eyelashes fluttered open. Her brown orbs soon became wide at the two pairs of different colored eyes staring back at her. "AAAAAHhhhhhhhhh!" Rin yelled scrambling backwards in alarm. The silver dog crept forward on his four fluffy paws. He closed his gorgeous golden and blue orbs, then licked the tip of her nose. Rin soon after realized the pup was no danger and relaxed with a smile on her face as the pup kept licking her face with his rough tongue.

A huge distance away, Jaken and Ah-Un had turned their heads in her direction. Jaken came running with his staff at his side. "What was that scream for child?! The whole forest must have heard you!" His yellow orbs widened at the pup being petted by the girl, only -unlike Rin- he realized it wasn't an ordinary pup, for it was a dog demon. "Rin, get away from the dog demon! He may be a pup but he can still be dangerous." Jaken stood in a stance. The pup stopped it's actions and turned it's head to look at Jaken with narrowed eyes. Jaken gulped, the pups glare seemed some how very familiar, and deadly. _Where have I seen that glare before?_ , Jaken thought as he narrowed his yellow orbs. "Step away from her pup!" Jaken called out taking a few steps forward. The small dog demon huffed. And to the two's astonishment, the dog demon transformed into a boy.

* * *

A/N: He is actually not small in size -he's about the size of a huge dog, but for a dog demon that is pretty small.

* * *

Jaken & Rin's eyes widened at the silver haired boy who stood tall -at about three feet- in front of them. "Why can't I play with my big sister?" Akihiko pouted, _Jaken is always a short meany_. Rin stood up, then looked slightly downward at him, gasping in delight. She picked him up and hugged him to death. "Kyaaaa! I have a younger brother! Rin is so happy!" she cried with joy. She gasped in realization and dropped him with a breathless expression on his face. Akihiko gave her a questioning look as Rin pointed a finger at him. "You're Lord Sesshomaru's son!"

Jaken gawked at the two with a frown on his green forehead, _I can't believe her! How can she ever come to the conclusion that the demon child is Lord Sesshomaru's son-_

"Yup." the boy smiled up at Rin with his eyes closed. Jaken's jaw fell, slightly twisted. He huffed and stomped his way to the silver haired boy. "Now don't go telling lies! I have been with Lord Sesshomaru for decades, never had I seen, or heard him mention, anything about a son! I've never even seen him in love with any woman-!"

"Lies." Akihiko said simply. Jaken was about to go on another rant until a certain someone arrived, landing gracefully in front of the trio.

He said nothing, but instead gave Jaken a callous glare. That's when it hit Jaken. Jaken gasped and hurried after Sesshomaru who was walking towards Ah-Un. "My Lord Sesshomaru, when?!" Jaken questioned glancing at Akihiko. Sesshomaru stood still. he then grabbed Ah-Un's reigns. "Hn."

As if that answered any questions.

Or it could be -for once- Sesshomaru simply just didn't _know_ how to answer Jaken's question. But then again, it could be he just didn't feel like it.

* * *

"I still don't see why they have to travel with us." Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her icy blue eyes, of course she had heard Inuyasha's comment. She let out a small sigh and shook her head.

The group gathered their things and equipment, there was long journey ahead of them.

* * *

"Sis! Big Sis, look what I got!" Akihiko exclaimed with a wide smile. Rin gasped in delight at the -mostly blue- bouquet of flowers Akihiko was holding up. "Are they for me?" Rin asked, her face expression fell when Akhiko shook his head. Instead, Akihiko took out another bouquet of flowers from behind him, and presented their wide variety of pinks to the brown eyed girl. "These are for you." He said smiling lightly. Rin smiled as well and took the flowers from him.

"Hurry up you two!" Jaken called back at the two children. "Lord Sesshomaru won't wait for you, so hurry-" his green face slammed into a still Sesshomaru, Jaken then fell backwards at the strong impact. He gasped while looking up at the tall demon, _H_ _e_ is _now waiting for them_!

The two youngsters ran up to them, Sesshomaru continued walking. Pretty soon, even Ah-Un had passed by a still baffled Jaken.

Rin grinned, "Hurry up Master Jaken! You are falling behind!" she cajoled him. "We are about to leave you, so you better come!" Akihiko called over his shoulder. Jaken shook his confusing train of thoughts away, and ran after them. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please, don't leave me behind!"

Rin & Akhiko laughed at the sight of the short imp struggling to catch up. They looked back ahead at the back of the tall figure. Rin glanced sideways -to her right- at the pretty blue flowers still under the tight grasp of Akihiko's left hand. "Say, Akihiko," Akihiko turned his head slightly to his left. "Who are those for?" she pointed with a curious glance at the blue flowers. Akihiko grinned, "They are for my mommy." Rin gasped, Sesshomaru glanced back at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Here they go-

"Your mom?! That's right, since Sesshomaru is your dad, then there must be a mom!" Rin glanced ahead excitedly at the dog demon, then turned to Akihiko. "Please tell me who your mom is! I must know who conquered my Lord Sesshomaru's heart!"

Jaken turned his wandering gaze to them, now with full attention. He was also quite curious.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. If Rin found out, she would surely never shut up about the matter that someone 'conquered' Sesshomaru's heart. Especially if she found out who it was.

Rin became quiet.

"Who is it?" the words escaped Jaken's beak.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said roughly. Akhiko still hadn't gotten the clue. "My mommy is Kagome."

Silence.

Then came Rin's squeals.

* * *

"Why are we waiting here?" Shippo asked hopping on Kagome's shoulder. Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha did. "We're waiting for Kagome's _boyfriend_." he said bitterly. "Or should I say, her future-"

"Sit boy!"

Down the hanyou went.

Suddenly, a powerful demon aura arrived, it was somewhere nearby. Kagome bit her lip nervously. Inuyasha pulled himself up from the crater he made on the hard ground. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, then looked south to where the other travelling group was approaching. Kirara mewed and hopped on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome slightly blushed, she could already hear Rin's little song, lyrics flowing clearly from the shortening distance.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru- and Kagome, sittin' under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Rin sang happily. Akihiko gave her a confused look, "What does that spell? Kis-" he said starting to sound it out before stopping abruptly and looking straight ahead. "Mommy is up ahead!" he & Rin exchanged a glance before running ahead of the tall demon.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. What an uncomfortable situation this is.

Akihiko jumped straight into the arms of Kagome. "Mama! I missed you last night!" he nuzzled his cheek on the crook of her neck. Kagome ruffled Akihiko's silky silver hair, "I- I missed you too." she smiled, a new type of feeling surging in her chest as she stared into the different colored irises her supposed future son had. "These are for you!" Akihiko held up the blue flowers he had gathered. Kagome smiled, "Thank you."

Rin walked -with a wide grin plastered across her face- towards Kagome who had put down Akihiko. "Kagome, Rin wants to know how you made Lord Sesshomaru fall for you."

Kagome almost fell backwards.

* * *

"Oh, I see." Rin said, "So, little brother Akihiko comes from the future? That is so cool!"

Kagome sighed, that had been one heck of an awkward explanation. "But still," Kagome glanced sideways at Rin who had a glimmer of mischief in her chocolate eyes. "that still means you and Lord Sesshomaru end up together."

Kagome glanced quickly over her shoulder at the said dog demon, she looked at Rin, doubt filling her icy blue eyes. "Err, I don't really know." she said. Rin shook her head, then smiled, _she's in denial of the truth._

Ahead of them, was a pair of whispering males. "You have to tell Kagome the truth." Miroku elbowed Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head, he was too proud. Miroku sighed, well, in the end it had to come to this. "Inuyasha, I really don't want to say this to you, but I guess I'll have to spell it out; If you don't tell Kagome your feelings, Ice king over there," he said jabbing a thumb over his shoulder, "will become Kagome's mate. Not to mention the proof of their love is walking on his two feet, right next to Kagome." Inuyasha's golden irises widened. He sent a glance over his shoulder at Akihiko who was happily talking to Kagome & Rin. Inuyasha sighed, "But that also means, if I tell her...Akihiko will never be born."

Miroku thought over it, he smiled at his friend and patted his shoulder. "What?" Inuyasha said huffing. "You are really conceited Inuyasha." Inuyasha glared downwards to his right at the small fox kit who had apparently been walking beside him the whole time. Inuyasha's fist landed a small blow on Shippo, causing the poor fox kit to cry out in pain. "Baka Inuyasha!" Shippo stuck his tongue out, "Bluuuh!" the ginger haired kit ran backwards towards Kagome to complain. Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha sent a glare sideways at his violet eyed friend. "What?!" he demanded.

"What Shippo means is, even if you tell Kagome your feelings, there is a chance she won't return them. And then-" Miroku was interrupted. "-she ends up with my bastard older brother either way." Inuyasha growled slightly. "I am not necessarily advising you tell her because I want you two to end up together, because there is a huge chance that you won't considering Akihiko over there," Ouch. "I'm saying you should because if you don't, you'll live on with regret."

Inuyasha's dog ears slumped.

* * *

"Do you smell Naraku anywhere?" Miroku called up to Inuyasha who was perched on a tree branch looking at the wide view from above. "Nope." Inuyasha hoped off and landed on the dirt ground, spreading dust everywhere. Miroku and Sango coughed. Kagome sighed, "Naraku is probably putting up a barrier to hide his presence. The problem isn't really breaking the barrier, it's finding it."

Kirara transformed, Sango hopped on, "We'll go search from above. The rest of you should probably set up camp, the sun is setting. We'll be back soon." with that, the duo flew away into the colorful setting sky. "Shippo, Akihiko, let's go search for branches we can use for firewood." Rin said calling over to the two males. Kagome sent a worried glance at the three children, "Um, you three shouldn't go by your selves-" "Don't worry Kagome," Miroku walked up behind the three, "I'll go with them. The rest of you can go hunting. Oh! There's also a river nearby." Miroku said before he ran off, chasing after three laughing children.

 _Oh great_ , Kagome realized in dismay, _I'm stuck with the two Inu brothers_. Kagome turned on the heels of her feet to face the two men. She had her sleeved arms held behind her back, her right hand grasping the elbow of her left arm. She gave them a sheepish smile, "W-well..it looks like we are on hunting duty together." Both Inuyasha  & Sesshomaru snorted, simultaneously, which made them both even more annoyed at each other. Kagome gulped as the pair glared at each other, the enmity they felt for one another was obvious, for their irritation rolled in waves off of them.

* * *

She could practically feel their stares boring into her back as she splashed around in the sparkling river water, trying to catch fish. Kagome had her white uniform sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her shoes and high knee socks were resting by the sandy bay. The hem of her green _mini_ high waisted skirt was drenched wet. Droplets of water dotted her clothes and body, causing the cloth to cling to her figure.

 _It would be easier to catch fish if those two would help me instead of watching me struggle._ Kagome thought with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was blushing slightly as he realized Kagome's light blue bra was visible due to the wet white uniform cloth. He turned his head to Sesshomaru who was standing under the uneeded shade of a tree, staring intently at Kagome, but for a different reason, one not involving her visible undergarments. Inuyasha -being the dense hanyou he is- growled at Sesshomaru's staring. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to raise an eyebrow, _what an idiot_.

Inuyasha rushed into the river towards Kagome who had just caught a trout. She smiled as she saw him coming towards her. "Inuyasha, I caught another fish! With this we don't need anymore-" "Good, so let's get you out of the water. Quickly." Inuyasha picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "Huh?" Kagome let out. She raised an eyebrow. _What the heck?_

* * *

I watch the woman take of her shoes and the odd cloth going up to her knees, she then rolls up her sleeves and moves forward into the river. She begins to catch fish, missing a lot of the times she tries. This Sesshomaru, of course, could easily catch them without getting wet, but I simply just don't feel like it. Instead I stand, deep in thought.

 _Is this really the woman I mate in the future?_ I wonder _. How can it be this miko? This woman is_ human. _H_ _as my future person forsaken this Sesshomaru's morals? How is that even possible? That woman is human,_ and _a miko. This Sesshomaru is most definitely sure_ that _idiot wants to court her, yet, why and how, do I come into the picture? It must be because of some sort of curse. A spell? A love potion?_

 _No,_ I shake my head, _there is no such thing._

I narrow my eyes at the woman, _Just what is it that would cause that woman to be desired by my person?_

* * *

 **Sorry guys, that's it for now. I'll update sooner next time though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for those who followed, reviewed, favorited, or even bothered reading this story. You guys really put me in a happy mood, something I appreciate with all the drama going on in the real world.**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

 **Man the next title is a long one 0.0. Can anyone think of a way to shorten it? Props to 'LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai' for giving me the prompt 'windy'.**

* * *

 **Windy Nights, A Cold demon, and an Odd Meeting**

A strong violent wind caused the many creatures in the forest eyes to water. It would be a very cold night tonight. Many animal mothers ushered their kits & cubs into shelter, other animals were on their lonesome looking for a safe haven in hopes of finding homely warmth. Somewhere in deep into the heart of the green forest, a group of travelers came to a halt on their trek. With bodies trembling -for those who were human- they began to set up camp, built a fire, and found a spot to sleep in.

"Are you cold, mama?" the shorter boy asked the trembling teenage girl clutching her folded arms. Her teeth were slightly chattering, but to the demons, it was loud and clear. "I'll be fine, Akihiko." she murmured down at him with a sweet smile.

...

The groups of bodies surrounded the warm fire. They had been travelling together now for a couple of days. And over the course of those few days the wind had gotten stronger, and the temperature a bit chillier.

Three bodies slept comfortably nestled amongst the yellow fur of a huge demon cat. The three figures slept blissfully, they laid in order from the man in the purple robes, to a fox kit in between, and then a brunette woman dressed in a winter kimono.

Somewhere, a distance off, against the trees a hanyou unconsciously drifted off into sleep. For the first part of the chilly night he had spent it taking watch over the group. After a while, he had had a glaring contest with a certain dog demon, when that got annoying, he finally let sleep welcome him into the dream realm.

Amber eyes watched over three sleeping figures. The trio consisted of a young dog demon, a miko, and a young human girl. The flames from the campfire made from scratch reflected in the pools of amber orbs. Those flames mixed very well with the soft gold. The daiyokai's eyes had a soft look to them. He didn't dare tear his gaze away from the three he was watching, in a sense, he felt he was taking care of his pack, for it _is_ his duty as alpha.

The small dog demon slept peacefully, his right arm hugging the woman he called mother. On the other side of the woman, the small girl slept with her body trembling. Sesshomaru noted the miko was also cold. He silently sighed and stood up from his spot against a nearby tree. He walked over too the three and draped the fluffy mokomoko over them. The two human females instantly curled up and snuggled comfortably into the snow white fluff.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a violent jerk prodding her arm. "Oi, wench, get up. We're leaving." Inuyasha said. Kagome grunted in reply. Her eyelids flew open when she felt the comfortably fluffy covering her was taken off. "What gives Inuyasha?" she grumbled. Inuyasha ignored her, "Hey isn't this Sesshomaru's?!" he said looking at the fluffy white thing hanging off his clawed hand.

Rin & Akhiko grumbled in protest of the white fluff being taken off of them. They both sat up and rubbed at their sleepy eyes. Akihiko smiled at the fluff hanging in Inuyasha's hand. "Ah, it's moko-moko." he said. "Moko-what?" Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow. "Moko-moko?" Rin and Kagome exchanged a glance before bursting out into a fit of giggles. Kagome stared at the demon standing a distance away. "You named it fluff-fluff?" she laughed with a twinkle in her eyes. Kagome stood up and took the moko-moko from Inuyasha's hand. She walked over to the tall unamused demon. A smile was plastered across her face as she handed Sesshomaru the moko-moko.

"Thanks for the moko-moko, Sir Fluffy." Everyone became uneasy & quiet, all but Akihiko, Rin, and the pair.

"Do you have a death wish woman?!" Jaken scrambled from his position by Ah-Un, to stand by Sesshomaru who glanced at the short demon out of the corner of his eye. "How dare you call my Lord Sesshomaru such a disgrace-" he was silence by an icy glare from Sir Fluffy. Sesshomaru glanced back to Kagome, raising a silver brow at her wide smile, he took the moko-moko from her hands and didn't say anything else.

* * *

...

"What?!" Inuyasha growled.

"You heard me." Kagome huffed, frowning, "I want to go home, the winter finals are coming up. I can't miss them."

Akihiko smiled, "Can I come with you too, Mama? I remember you telling me that these 'final exams' were really hard to defeat. I want to see them for myself, I want to defeat them for you mom." Kagome chuckled, "Sorry Akihiko, but I have to defeat them on my own. It's a test everyone at home has to battle on their own."

The rest of the group surrounding them was getting curious about just what this 'winter final' was. "Woman," Kagome startled at the deep voice. She turned around to face the pale man. "Yes?"

"It does not matter to this Sesshomaru if you are to face this 'final' alone. It would save time if I simply defeated it for you. There is no challenge too big for this Sesshomaru." the daiyokai said. That was probably the longest speech Kagome had heard from him in the last couple of days. Kagome sweat dropped, she really didn't know how to respond to that. "Umm, you can't come."

"Are you denying this Sesshomaru from his freedom to travel anywhere?" he huffed. And here he was offering help. Help! Sesshomaru helping a human!? And yet she rejects his offer.

"N-no. It's just," Kagome sighed, "Um demons can't enter my home."

"It never stopped Inuyasha." Miroku said with a smile, it faded when Kagome glared at him. _You aren't helping._ Kagome huffed, "Fine, you can _try_ to enter, but I'm warning you. You won't be able to pass."

* * *

The huge group stood around the well, all except Inuyasha who was sulking up above somewhere in the trees.

"I am assuming that this well is some type of portal to your home, is it not?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome who was looking down into the dark depths of the old well. She nodded then looked up at him. Glimmering sapphire met with icy gold. "Yes, that's right." she smiled, catching him off guard. It unsettled him whenever she did that. No one except Rin directly smiled at him. Akihiko looked down at the well warily. He reached up and clutched his mothers white sleeve.

Kagome picked him up into her arms, smiling at him. Catching everone off guard, she jumped into the well, passing straight through, pink and blue sparks flying from it. Everyone was shocked. Shippo ran over to look down, "They made it through!" he gasped in awe.

Sesshomaru looked down at the well, then without hesitation jumped in landing gracefully, blue sparks flied around him, and suddenly he was gone.

* * *

"Hnm, they went through already." crimson red orbs looked at the image in the circle mirror, "Things are about to get interesting. Kanna." he ordered, the said silent child nodded in response, "I require you to send a message to my past self."...

* * *

Kagome walked up the front steps to her home. Her fist stopped mid air. She turned around and stared at Sesshomaru & Akihiko who were looking at her expectantly. Akhiko was clearly excited and would probably love to meet her mother, Sesshomaru on the other hand... Kagome wasn't sure how he would interact with her. "Before we go in, I just want to say, I have a grandfather who is a bit..." Kagome began.

"Get on with it, mama." Akihiko said, "I have never met my grandma or uncle before, and I really want to see them now that I can."

Kagome nodded. She took a deep breath, she really was worried to how her family would react to this. Souta would probably be a bit afraid of Sesshomaru at first, he'd be friendly with Akihiko though, Kagome's grandpa would probably throw slips of powerless paper at them, and Mama Higurashi... Kagome wasn't really sure. All she knew was that her mama was a very kind woman. But what got to Kagome the most, is what would happen if her friends met them.

Kagome shook the embarrassing thoughts away, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps running, then the door was opened to reveal a brown haired boy. He smiled as he noticed who it was he was opening the door to. "Big sister! It's been forever!" He said gleefully. "Souta, is it really your sister?" a gentle voice called from inside. Soon after, a middle aged woman appeared at the doorway. As soon as she saw her mother, Kagome walked up to her and hugged her, Mama Higurashi patted her back. "I've missed you so much mama!"

Her mother nodded, then looked up at the two standing behind her daughter curiously. "Oh, it looks like we have guests." Souta walked down the door steps and stared eye to eye with Akihiko. "Who are you?" Souta asked what Mama Higurashi had been wondering. "I'm Akihiko," Akhiko smiled politely, he reached out a hand, "Nice to meet you, uncle," he looked up to the surprised woman Kagome called mother, "you too grandma."

Kagome & Mama Higurashi felt like fainting on the spot. Akihiko sure had a away with introducing himself.


End file.
